The present invention relates to a book-shaped CD container which is equipped with a book-like outer case, a groove-divided pivot mount, a groove-divided retaining seat and a plurality of CD receiving plates. The CD receiving plates are pivotally pulled outwardly and pushed inwardly piece by piece and are firmly retained in place for storage. The book-shaped CD container has a size as large as a common dictionary so that it can be carried with ease and comfortable elegance in one aspect and also be placed in exhibition in a shelter or on a desk in harmony with its surroundings on the other aspect.
Conventional CD containers sold on the markets are generally produced in a circular form or a box form having a handle or a belt attached thereto. They are made in a relatively large size for housing more discs therein. It is a bit awkward to carry such large boxes around when going out. Moreover, the prior art CD storage boxes are not suitable for exhibition arrangement when placed in a living room or housed in a shelter, taking up too much space and not properly conforming to the surroundings.